


Blank

by LiterallyThePresident



Series: Connection [11]
Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Spectra learns something for once, This fic brought to you by: that feeling when you’re unnerved by something and don’t know why, poor human vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Spectra learns something new
Series: Connection [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566988
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Blank

The press of a button on Spectra’s gauntlet sent a lash of energy that Dan Kusou easily dodged, albeit clumsily. The arc of lightning struck the roof of the warehouse with a resounding crash, and the lights flickered erratically before going out completely, plunging the space into darkness. Unexpectedly, Kusou froze, his eyes going wide and their fight came to a sudden halt for no reason that Spectra could see. The darkness was not an obstacle, yet Kusou seemed suddenly thrown off. It was enough to give Spectra pause despite himself.

“Tiring already, Kusou?” he taunted, and the human whipped around to face in his general direction as if Spectra had startled him.

“Where are you?” Kusou yelled, turning back towards him but staring at a spot over Spectra’s shoulder. Something about his eyes seemed strange, beyond the usual human oddity, like a piece of a puzzle was missing. Something was wrong, “Show yourself, don’t hide in the shadows like a coward!”

“‘Hide in the shadows’, what a curious expression.” Spectra drawled at the unfamiliar expression despite his growing unease, “Now how could anyone hide in a shadow? I’m right here, Kusou. Has our battle rattled you so badly?”

“Cut the crap!” Kusou yelled, stepping forward only to trip and stumble over a piece of rubble directly in front of him, cursing to himself, “Show yourself already!”

“I’m right here, Kusou.” Spectra repeated, a hint of curiosity sparking in him at his strange behavior. It was almost as if... “Can’t you see me?”

“Are you always this dumb?” Kusou snapped, “Obviously I can’t see you, it’s way too dark!” It was then that Spectra noticed what had been bothering him, what seemed strange about the situation. Dan Kusou’s eyes were not reflecting any light, not even a glint escaped the sightless depths, though Spectra could clearly see that they were open. They were as dark and fathomless as a moonless sky. Spectra tilted his head, humming thoughtfully to himself. Interesting. So humans couldn’t see in the dark. Spectra chuckled to himself then, amused. His most irritating enemy, rendered blind and helpless in the dark. How quaint. How adorable. How... pathetic.

“So, your kind is helpless in the dark, hm?” he asked, starting a slow, leisurely stroll along the wall, the steps and his voice echoing confusingly for the poor blind human, “Of all the weaknesses I expected from you, I’ll admit this one takes me by surprise. It seems so unremarkable.”

“Grandstand all you want, jerkwad, but even you have to admit that this isn’t a fair fight anymore.” Kusou did his best to track his voice, his movements slow and hesitant, his arms fumbling protectively in front of him, “Unless your so-called honor is just an act.” Spectra couldn’t withhold a chuckle at the sight, his great enemy reduced to a stumbling child in the dark. At his laughter, Kusou tinted his head towards him, and Spectra’s amusement tapered off slightly when they came (approximately) face to face. Kusou’s peculiar eyes reflected no light at all, empty and void. Despite himself, Spectra couldn’t repress a shiver when Kusou turned to face him directly. Those dark, unseeing eyes stared right through him, wide as if to try and take in as much nonexistent light as possible. Kusou swayed slightly on his feet, as if the darkness had taken his balance along with his sight. Was that a possibility?

“I know you’re there.” Kusou whispered in the dark, as though darkness also begot quiet, his voice uncharacteristically low and hushed, “My best friend is a ninja, I know how to find someone hiding in a shadow.” Spectra’s foot shifted involuntarily, making the slightest scuffing sound, and the human’s head turned sharply towards the sound. He started a slow, clumsy walk towards him, and something about the staggering walk, the searching arms, the wide unseeing gaze coming ever closer sent a pang of unease through Spectra. He took another step back, and then another, and with each echoing step he took, Kusou seemed to grow more confident. His steps were still hesitant, but bolder, more assured, until Spectra’s back hit a wall, and Kusou was right in front of him, inches away yet still so  _ blank . _

He must have made a sound, because Kusou’s hands grabbed his shoulders without warning, his toothy grin blinding even in the pitch black. Spectra didn’t jump, but he was certain his eyes must have widened at the touch. Lucky then, that the alien couldn’t see it.

“Found you.” Kusou grinned, and Spectra didn’t answer, glaring despite the fact that Kusou couldn’t see it. Kusou’s grin dropped at the lack of response, “Hey, come on, don’t be a sore loser. It is you, right Spectra? It’d be super awkward if I just caught a stranger. Although I’d like to think I’d know that stupid coat anywhere.”

“Who else would it be, Dan Kusou?” Spectra snipped, and Kusou laughed. The hands lifted towards his face, towards his mask, and Spectra had a moment of panicked indignation. He was about to slap Kusou’s hands away, but Kusou made a sound of victory as he found what he was looking for. A switch by his face flipped, and light flooded the space between them from the small headlight on Spectra’s mask. He watched with wary intrigue as Kusou’s face screwed up in the sudden light, the human flinching away from the sudden brightness and covering his eyes as if it hurt. Spectra pushed his scientific curiosity aside, taking the opportunity to retreat. He brushed past Kusou and headed for the door, ignoring the squawk of protest behind him as Kusou recovered. 

“Oh come on! At least wait for me, or gimme a light or something!” Kusou yelled, and Spectra considered it a great act of charity on his part when he left the door ajar for his enemy, allowing the daylight to filter in, likely enough for Kusou to maneuver in. Probably. When he returned to his ship, he would share today’s findings with Gus. Perhaps his clever right hand would be able to do something with this new knowledge, this new exploitable weakness. For now, he left the warehouse and the human behind, making a rigid attempt to banish his ridiculous unease to the back of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s so short, been struggling with depression lately


End file.
